Lesser Gods
by pseudononymous
Summary: The Weasley Daughters. How they changed the world, and how the world changed them. In 10 snapshots each.
1. Victoire

**Author's note:** I don't even know. Somehow, each Weasley girl just popped into my head as a fully formed character. And then _would not leave me alone._

I've never even liked this kind of story before. But hey, here's hoping you all will.

_

* * *

_

Victoire Weasley

1. She loved her mother fiercely.

Even as a kid, she knew what people saw when they looked at Fleur Weasley. Blonde hair, pretty face, accent. Trophy wife was the kindest of names being whispered behind her back. And her mother's bluntness didn't help. Her bold-faced truth tended to offend. Fleur Weasley had a true talent for making people hate her.

But, Victoire noticed, the people who hated her most were usually the people she was right about.

2. She liked her Weasley relatives best.

Sure the Delacour's were all beautiful, and they had the kick ass French manor, but the Weasley's were just so much _more_. More people, more food, more laughter, more color. With the Weasleys, the laughs were louder, the drinks were stronger and something almost always blew up.

And she loved every second of it.

3. It always annoyed her, the way everyone said they'd seen it coming all along, when she and Teddy finally got together.

As if they hadn't had to keep them in separate rooms for most of their childhood. Because they hated each other. _That much._

4. She loved Dominique, her little Domino, more than anyone in the world.

Sure, there were weeks when they wouldn't even speak to each other. But there were also weeks when they refused to speak to anyone else. None of that was the point, though. The point was no matter how much Domino might have pushed and pulled, Victoire was never letting her go. Because they were sisters.

And sisters was something she absolutely refused to ignore.

5. She always wished her pride-and-joy signature blonde hair was red.

6. Even when they hated each other, Teddy was the only person she could tell the absolute truth to.

At first it was because she didn't care if he hated her for it. Then it was because he didn't hate her for it.

He just hated her for lots of other things.

7. The first words ever spoken to her at Hogwarts were "Guess you finally made it, runt."

Predictably, these first words were from Teddy, in front of everyone, and they made her furious. Unpredictably, they were the start of her great popularity at Hogwarts. Everyone wanted to know how she knew "…that cute third year with the freaky hair…" So, when Lucy Danvers asked her that night in the common room, Victoire gave her what came to be her standard answer when anyone asked. And _everyone_ asked.

"He's just…you know. That boy you wish you didn't know so well."

8. She didn't stop giving this answer until one day Teddy pulled her aside, and asked her what made her think she knew him so well.

9. Even though it annoyed her, when everyone said they'd seen her and Teddy coming all along, she secretly believed she had.

10. To this day, she holds the record for detentions at Hogwarts.

No one saw it coming when, in her sixth year, the Weasley's golden girl pulled the prank to end all pranks. On Teddy. She got detention every other day for the rest of the year and he went around and made every teacher who knew the details swear to secrecy. But after that day they were together.

And no one ever quite figured out why.


	2. Dominique

**A/N**: So. despite the fact that I had a measly one review (eternal thanks to that reviewer though)... I'm going to finish this anyway. All the Weasley girls. In order. Haha!

* * *

Dominique Weasley

1. She hated Victoire. But she loved her too.

More than she ever let on. Victoire was her rock, the person she could push and scream at as much as she wanted, who would never budge. There were times in her life when she couldn't even be in the same room as her sister, and then there were times when she couldn't stand the sight of anyone else. But in the end, it all boiled down to one thing. They were sisters.

And sister was a bond she absolutely refused to ignore.

2. There were times at Hogwarts when she would refuse to look at her own reflection.

It had started out as kind of an experiment, just to see if she could. Then it became a sort of a habit. It was easier than people thought, dodging mirrors, letting her eyes slide over too smooth glass, never focusing to long. She'd never much seen the point of examining anyway; she knew what would be looking back at her. No one noticed, really. She had enough Veela in her to keep her pretty on her worst day, and a steady hand with the makeup besides. But it was a strange sensation, forgetting what you looked like.

Even stranger still, knowing everyone else was looking at a face you couldn't quite remember.

3. She wanted to be perfect, just to beat her sister.

It was just _Victoire_. It wasn't that her sister was perfect, though that had been said. It was that Victoire was flawed, in absolutely stunning ways. Her cracks only made her more beautiful. Dominique spent her whole life trying to be flawless, and in most people's eyes she'd accomplished it too.

But standing next to Victoire, she never felt more ugly.

4. She was queen of Hogwarts.

She was Prefect, Head Girl, top of her class. And, the positions that really mattered, voted most beautiful and most popular in the third floor girls room secret stall. She was part of the golden couple, the couple all other couples aspired too. By anyone's calculation, she'd conquered the school.

When she graduated, all she felt was relief.

5. She dumped the golden boy unceremoniously after graduation.

Of course, he was heartbroken. The student body was scandalized. No one could understand why she'd done it. They all insisted on mourning the death of their perfect couple, their bright shining example, more than she ever could. They called her heartless.

But what they didn't understand was that her heart had never had anything to do with it.

6. She destroyed a girl once.

Afterwards, she told herself it was because the girl had slept with too many of her friends' boyfriends. She told herself it was because the girl was mean and rude and awful to everyone. Told herself she'd had it coming. And all her lackeys had told her that too.

But the truth, the one she never told anyone, the one they all knew anyway, was that she had done it just to see if she could.

7. She didn't look at her reflection for months after that.

8. Nine months into her groundbreaking career at the ministry, eleven months after her

fairytale wedding, she went to the bathroom at work and never came out.

The media and the government immediately whipped into a frenzy. The newspapers cried out for the Weasley's most beloved granddaughter. Her perfect husband sat in her perfect house telling everyone he had no idea what could have happened. For weeks they feared conspiracy or kidnapping or murder or worse.

It never occurred to anyone she would leave willingly.

9. When she finally called, no one took it well.

A few weeks after she'd left, when she saw her face blown up on the cover of the Daily Prophet, she put in a call to the Burrow to get them to call off the hounds. She explained that she was safe, but refused to tell them where she was and refused to come home. All she would tell them was why she left.

When they heard the news, Victoire was the only one who congratulated her.

10. By the end of eleven years, she had taken her daughter with her to thirty different countries, lived in 46 different cities, and made sure she'd lived, really _lived_, in all of them.

By the end, her daughters flaws were the most beautiful she had ever seen.


End file.
